Again
by aydo
Summary: Two friends, two parents, two exes. A short and sweet one shot to see if I can still write or not. M for language. Tell me if you want me to continue it.


**Again**

**BPOV**

"Liar" I said as he played with my hair while I rested my head in his lap.

"I'm not lying" he defended and I raised the bitch brow at him. "Fine, maybe I wasn't that eloquent, but I did tell her 'please'."

"Edward, it's never okay to tell a woman 'don't touch my fucking food—"

"Please!" he interjected, tugging my hair a little as if to prove a point.

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I don't share my food. If she wanted a plate I'd happily get her, her own."

I sighed "Then what did she do?"

"She started sniffling and was about to cry." He said.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't…"

"You know I don't handle tears well." He tried to explain.

"You yelled, didn't you?" I asked.

"It wasn't an angry yell, it was a panicked yell."

"Asshole." That earned me another hair tug.

"I'm not an asshole, people are just overly sensitive" he said "You never cried and ran off like that."

I loved how he always put me up high, like no one would ever measure up.

"That's because I learnt long ago how to ignore you when you're being a bitch" I said and quickly followed up with "and tug on my hair one more time and I'll bring up your parents homemade porn again, the next time we meet for dinner with your family."

He made a disgusted sound and I smiled at his displeasure.

"Get off, you lost hair playing privileges," he pushed my head off his lap and I sat up.

"Edward," I said in my best impersonation of his mother's proper tone "It's natural for your parents to want to try new things, and you're old enough to know that things need to be spiced up every now and then in the bedroom. Like bondage, let me tell you, that opened a whole new world of—"

He put a hand over my mouth, "Shut up."

I licked his hand, but he just grinned.

"Joke's on you, I didn't wash my hand after I pissed."

I pushed his hand away and tried cleaning my mouth with a tissue "Ew, fuck!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, you've had my dick in your mouth before," his grin widened.

"I've also eaten a worm before, doesn't mean I want a repeat performance," I shot back.

He smirked, his blue eyes shinning wickedly and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't!" I said stopping him from his asshole tendencies.

Just then the bell of his apartment rang.

"That must be Emmet with Ethan" I said getting up from next to the asshole on the couch and opening that door.

"Mummy!" Ethan's chocolate cover hands wrapped around my new skinny jeans.

"Hey, baby" I sighed and carefully unwrapped his arms from around me and gave him a big smooch on his cheek. Then I noticed Edward's white shirt and grinned "Go give daddy a hug."

"Daddy!" my sugar high son yelled as he hugged his father tightly.

We might be friends but the fact still remains, he's my ex-husband, and I try to see him suffer as much as I could.

Edward glared at me and I grinned back.

"Were you guys banging?"

"What!" I turned wide eyed to my five year old, and saw Edward looking at him with the same bewilderment.

"I wanted to call you guys to come see me beat Em in baseball, but he said you would be too busy banging, then I got mad 'cause you were banging and you yell when I bang on stuff, then he gave me chocolate and told me not to tell you guys he said that" he turned to Emmet apologetically "Sorry, I forgot that part."

"Way to sell a brother out. Little E." Emmet said. He turned to me and gave me his innocent look. "I said that you're _probably_ banging."

I closed my eyes and shook my head "Why did I ever marry into this family?"

"You were too hypnotized by Edward's co—" Emmet offered but I cut him off.

"Rhetorical question, Emmet!"

He shrugged "Just trying to help!"

During all this Edward was trying and failing miserably to get Ethan to stop saying 'banging'. He was only making it much worse; no wonder my son's first word was 'shit'.

"Where's Rose anyway? I thought we agreed you don't get uncle time unless there's supervision." I asked.

"Come on, B. we both know that son of yours has a dirty mouth; he has Edward for a father."

"Bite me!"

"Yeah, bite me!" Ethan parroted his father.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Hey, Ethan, why don't you go change and wash up for dinner."

"Sure thing, hot mama!"

I turned and glared at Emmet again as Ethan left.

"What? I didn't say anything this time," he smiled innocently then turned to Edward "So, were you two finally getting it on?"

"Nah." Edward answered easily.

"Why not? She looks hot with the new hair."

"Yeah, the black makes her look kinda slutty, I like it."

"_She_ is standing right in front of you" I said.

They both ignored me "Dude, you two are weird. You live right next to each other, you're like best friends, you spend all your free time together, and you even share a fucking kid, why not just get back together already."

I was too bored of this conversation; we have it with a member of his family at least twice a week. I turned around and went to his kitchen to check on dinner.

Fifteen minutes later I was plating the chicken fingers and the pasta, which I finely chopped mushrooms, carrots, and onions in, 'cause I'm sneaky like that when it comes to getting my kid to eat healthy.

Edward came in and sat on the counter next to the plates I was fixing.

"Emmet left?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said distractedly and when I looked up, I saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really beautiful" he asked.

I scoffed "Are you having some sort of epiphany from what Em said? 'Cause I don't care how shitty your date was, I'm not sleeping with you."

"B, I'm serious."

"So am I. Take your flirting elsewhere." I gave him his plate and put mine and Ethan's on the kitchen table. "Go tell Ethan dinner's ready." I ordered, wanting him out of the kitchen now, because lets face it, the man is gorgeous with those icy blue eyes and sexy as fuck mess of hair on his head, and if he kept looking at me like that, all my pent up sexual frustration will make an appearance, and that will be the worst thing that could happen.

He smirked and came closer "Am I making you nervous?"

"More like creeping me out."

He shrugged and went to get Ethan.

* * *

"My parents called," was the first thing he said as he burst into my apartment. "They want Ethan to spend the night. I told them it was cool."

"Okay." I said flipping through the channels.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Nothing."

"Wanna do something?"

"Sure."

"Your bed or mine?" he smirked.

"Okay," I sat up "What's up with you? You've been making all these sexual references, jokes, and innuendos for a week now."

"I always do that, in case you haven't noticed, I'm very crude."

"No, it's not the same." I said "It's like you suddenly find me attractive or something."

"Must be the new hair. You really do look slutty."

I punched him "Edward, I'm serious."

He sighed and sat up a little as well. "I don't know what's wrong, it's just since that conversation with Em, I've been thinking things over"

"We always have that conversation with your family. What's new?"

"He asked me something that I couldn't find an answer to."

"What did he ask?"

"Why we got divorced in the first place." He looked at me like he was asking me.

"You're kidding, right?" I raised my eyebrows at him "After two years, you don't know why we split up?"

"I remember the fight, I remember you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore." He said.

"Yeah, please do place the blame on me" I snapped.

"That's exactly what happened, Bella."

"Do you also remember saying okay to the idea of separating right away? You didn't even try to fight for me; it was like you were waiting for me to say it."

"I would never force myself on a woman that said she didn't want me. If you didn't want to get separated then you should've said what you meant, this isn't a fucking game. You should've told me to fight for you."

"Yeah, I should've spoon fed you what to do." I said sarcastically. "Something you have to figure out on your own, Edward."

"And other thing I need your help to figure out" he said "I needed you to be honest with me."

I stood up "This conversation will do no good now. I'm going to bed."

"Will it really do no good?" He asked standing in front of me blocking my way. "I'm here saying I want to try this again with you."

My mouth hung open "What? When did you decide this? A week ago? We have a child together; it's not just you and I that you should put into consideration. Do you have any idea what damage it will do to him to see us split up again?" I pushed him out of my way "This, Edward, is exactly why we divorced, you only think of how things affect you, with absolutely no consideration to anyone around you."

"Nothing will fucking change. You know we're kidding ourselves with this whole friends thing. I'm the only relationship you have that's working out. You compare your dates to me and I do the same. That's why no one sticks, because no one measures up." He said taking my hand in his "I know I'm a selfish bastard, and that I'm rude and insensitive and impulsive and that I have a temper. But you might be the only one who knows my faults and loves me for them."

"I don't love you." I said.

"Yes, you do. You've always loved me-"

"Arrogant much?"

"—just like I've always loved you."

I sighed "We're not telling Ethan or your family till we're sure."

He grinned that stupid grin he has when he gets his way. "Okay"

"Stop smiling, you look like an idiot" I said pulling my hand away.

He pulled me by the waist, his grin bigger "Look at that, you're already bitching at me, just like old times."

"I always bitch at you. It's my second favorite thing to do."

"Is fucking me your first favorite?" he asked.

"Nope, Jacob comes before you on the list of favorites." I grinned.

"I can't fucking believe you still call your fucking vibrator that!" he asked gritting his teeth.

"He gave it to me, the least I can do is name it after him" I shrugged remembering how much it annoyed him when I brought up the vibrator.

"I threw away the one he gave you" he said

"Yes, and I bought another one just like it. Seriously, that thing is just…wow… and trust me it never let me down" I replied. He was getting pissed now, which is exactly why I brought the whole thing up. Because there's nothing better than a pissed off Edward out to prove his prominence.

Next thing I knew I was over his shoulder heading towards my bedroom as he kept muttering under his breath how he was gonna show me.

Lets hope so.


End file.
